Réquiem de una lágrima
by Meletea
Summary: One-Shot. Alterfic. No habían tenido oportunidad de despedirse; ella rogaba por volver a verlo, y él necesitaba perdirle perdón. R/Hr


**Disclaimer**: Está demás explicarlo, pero los personajes son de JK. Rowling

**RÉQUIEM DE UNA LÁGRIMA**

_Has que sienta tu suave y amargo beso  
recorriendo mis venas, recorriendo mi cuerpo.  
Llévame a tu paraíso, álzame entre las tinieblas.  
Tómame, delirante entre dos mundos,  
árboles abruptos, gritos desgarrantes,  
Llévame contigo, he perdido todo lo que podía perder.

* * *

_

La naturaleza cantaba su propia canción en el parque y el suave viento hacía crujir las hojas de los árboles. Había una delicada corriente de agua y los pájaros podrían ser oídos cantando al volar sobre ella. El olor de las flores y la hierba penetraba en los sentidos a través del aire, y el sol se elevaba en un cielo azul brillante envolviéndolo todo con una cálida luminosidad. Pero el parque estaba extrañamente vacío en esa hermosa mañana, tornando el ambiente de una embriagadora soledad.

En medio de uno de los campos abiertos, descansando sobre un colchón de margaritas y espesa hierba, se encontraba una joven que mantenía sus ojos cerrados al sol, pero que a la vez dibujaba una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Llego tarde?

La voz de un hombre se distinguió por sobre todos los demás sonidos y sus ojos color almendra se abrieron inmediatamente, provocando que su sonrisa se explayara aún más al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Viniste! Oh, Merlín, estaba tan preocupada... Siéntate, siéntate —le ofreció ella, aplanando con las manos la hierba que la rodeaba.

El chico de cabellos rojo fuego le devolvió la agradable sonrisa y sus profundos ojos azules titilaron con un brillo extraño.

—Ya no estaba segura de si ibas a venir. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo... —le dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente. Pero en cuanto soltó el agarre, él pudo notar que su sonrisa había comenzado a decolorarse débilmente.

El chico la tomó de las manos y las apretó con ternura.

—Hermione, no tengo mucho tiempo. Perdóname... —le advirtió suavemente.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ron? ¿A dónde tienes que irte? —Hermione preguntó con inquietud tratando de buscar en aquellos ojos tan familiares la respuesta, pero por alguna extraña razón, fue incapaz de insistirle.

Ron se limitó a sonreír sin contestar a su pregunta.

—He venido para pedirte perdón, Hermione —respondió, misterioso.

Hermione lo miró algo perpleja.

—¿Perdón por qué, Ron? No has hecho nada malo —preguntó nuevamente tratando de pensar en algo por lo que él podría estar disculpándose, pero Ron respondió antes de que ella pudiera encontrar la razón.

—Perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado, por todos los problemas en los que te metí. No me interrumpas, por favor —pidió justo en el instante en que Hermione iba a replicar—. Perdóname por haberte molestado y por no apoyarte lo suficiente. Perdóname por abandonarte y olvidarte cuando nunca debí hacerlo. Perdóname por no demostrarte jamás lo valioso que significa para mí tu amistad, por no agradecerte nunca todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. Perdóname por... por nunca haberte dicho lo que siento por ti... —detuvo sus palabras al juntar fuerzas para continuar—. Te amo, Hermione —ella lo miraba dulcemente y pudo sentir como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, pero las contuvo—. Y sobre todo, perdóname por nunca haber tenido el valor para hacer esto.

Ron se inclinó hacia adelante muy despacio, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y, de la manera más delicada que pudo, posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Casi no fue un beso, sólo llegó a ser un poco más que un roce de labios, pero lo suficientemente íntimo como para lograr que la respiración de ambos se detuviera por unos segundos.

Una vez que se separó de su calidez, observó compungido las lágrimas derramadas en el rostro de la chica, y se sorprendió al notar que ella no era la única con los ojos humedecidos. Una única lágrima se le había desprendido y corría libremente por su mejilla.

—Lo lamento tanto, Hermione. Te amo demasiado... siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Lo siento.

Y acarició con sus labios los de ella por segunda vez. Hermione pudo sentir la humedad de los labios de Ron deslizarse por los suyos, convidándole el dulce sabor que poseían y disfrutando del delicado movimiento de esa caricia suave y lenta, tierna y sutil. Deliciosamente torturadora.

Cuando la presión de los labios de Ron abandonó a Hermione, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente.

—Yo también te amo, Ron... —le susurró, tratando de aferrarse a él—. Por favor, no te vayas, no me abandones.

—No tengo opción, Hermione. Te juro que daría lo que fuese por quedarme aquí contigo, pero no así..., no ahora. Nuestro momento vendrá pronto, de eso estoy seguro. Incluso si para ello tenga que esperar una eternidad, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Nunca dejaré de buscarte, no importa lo que pase.

Él lentamente se elevó a sus pies y bajó su mirada para verla por última vez.

—Es tiempo de que sigas adelante, Hermione. Extraño observar ese fuego que tanto admiro en ti. No deberías estar tan pendiente de mí, porque de eso modo olvidarás vivir. Deja de derramar tus lágrimas porque no tiene sentido, mi amor. El dolor se alejará tarde o temprano... te lo prometo.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia Ron y pudo notar que lentamente un gran golpe morado se iba formando sobre su mejilla abarcando todo su rostro, un corte se pronunciaba en su labio inferior y su camisa comenzaba a mancharse de una especie de fluido rojo.

—Ron… —susurró, pero aquella imagen ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Y reteniendo aquellas palabras y aquella imagen, Hermione despertó, agitada. Su corazón bombeaba velozmente y las lágrimas le empapaban los ojos. Había estado durmiendo en su propia cama todo el tiempo, pero todavía podía sentir la presión de los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, la presencia de él parecía mermar del cuarto.

—Lo siento, Ron —murmuró hacia aquella envolvente oscuridad—. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. De verdad lo lamento.

Volvió a recostarse entre las sábanas y aferrándose fuertemente a su almohada, con una débil sonrisa, susurró: —Te perdono por todo... —suspiró hondamente y una lágrima se deslizó hasta sus labios—. Te perdono por dar la vida por mí... y por dejarme al morir.


End file.
